titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Icarus, Part One.
Tyrants Issue 20, "The Fall of Icarus" '(Part One.) ' '''Front cover- '''on the front cover is a bald, unassuming, skinny young man in a white hospital gown. He stands in a city street, his eyes ablaze with white energy, and a corona of white energy spreads out from his back in the shape of wings. He has both fists clenched in a battle ready pose, and a host cars of vehicles lie in a pile behind him. Above and to the right of Icarus is a word caption which says "From the pages of Infinity Society..." and on the bottom of the cover it says COMES ICARUS! The issue opens with a white panel. Within it is a golden background narration box, with black lettering. "My name, is Icarus." In the next panel, the white is actually a bright light. "My life, has been a relatively short one, yet, by it seems, the spurning of the Gods, it has spanned centuries." In the next panel, a human hand stretches out of the light. "A life permeated by... hunger. And rage." The next panel zooms out to show a white light in a road as a large bus comes towards it. "Not long ago... from my perspective, the hunger was taken. But still, there was rage. So much rage." The comic shows an entire human arm stretch out of the light experimentally, and a leg, as the bus comes within inches of it. "But, the rage has gone." There is a panel of the face of the man from the cover, emerging from the light. "What...?" he says. The next page is split into two panels. In the first, the light behind Icarus disappears, leaving him standing there, as the bus drives right for him.... the driver looking oddly placid. Icarus holds out his hands defensively. "No..." Icarus says. In the next panel, the bus flies over his head, as he lifts up his hands. "They lied! They betrayed me!" The narration box says; "I was wrong." The bus crashes on its top behind Icarus. "Where are THEY?" He looks up and around, and sees the towering buildings of Titan City. A large bold swashtika is visible on one building. "No calm... they have not... betrayed you..." The others come screeching to a halt. "They said you were going to the future. He is the future." Civilians freeze and stand and watch him. "Now where are they?" Narration- "Titan City. Now." "Welcome to Titan City", all the civilians say at once. Icarus bents down, fists clenched, ready. "You are the Gentleman?" "No" the voices drone. "I seek the Gentleman!" Icarus stands forward, and steps tall. Narration (Icarus's narrative)- "Where are they? Have they left me to face this challenge alone... no, they would not. Would they...? Is this is a trick?" "So zat is who you look for? I am sorry, he is already dead" say all of the people. "But thank you for coming. From your little display, I assume you will be an asset to my little army." Icarus takes another step forward. "Asset? ASSET!" Narration- "You are noone's tool. You are Icarus. Show them." "Rrrrrrr... ARRRRGHHH!" Icarus drops to his knees. Narration- "What?" "Zat will be the nanites entering your system, rewiring your nervous system to obey my every command" says the united voice of the populace. "Curios. I have never seen zis reaction before." "I am no..." Icarus drops to his knees. "Animal... to be cut apart... and studied... rrrrrrrrrrrARRRRRRRRGH!" His body flares with white fire, which pours from his eyes. "I... am.... ICARUS!" "My nanites have control of your body. Cease this power-flow." "You control this body... but..." Icarus takes a step forward. "It is... not... MY body..." Icarus is now surrounded by a circle of civlians. "Then I should kill you... no, the nanites have infected the body... I just need to purge you, Icarus. From it..." The gang of civilians swarms Icarus. "You obviously have no idea..." The civilians are silhoutted by the white light emitted from Icarus. Which turns golden. "WHO I AM!" And within the golden light, stands a black, armoured, heavily chunky, silhouette, with glowing red eyes and a swashtika burning on its chest. "And clearly neither do you" it says. A metal hand clutches around Icarus's neck. His feet lift of the ground. Narration- "This was a trick. A trap. Avalon tried to kill me. No. NO!" "NoooooooooooooOOOOOOOO!" Icarus screams, in a panel shown from above, where the reader can just see the gold light and a mass of silhouettes. And then it becomes an explosion in the panel. On the following page is a full paged spread, showing a crater where the area of street was, cars in tiny pieces, or flung into building walls and windows, scorched bodies lying in the crater, and other corpses draved everywhere. But Icarus, his gold glow now just simmering upon his skin, is still held dangling above the floor, held by the massive silhouette. "You cannot harm me" it says. The comic cuts to above, as the large foe carries Icarus down the ruined street. "Just power you channel through this body. It reminds me of one of the first super-beings I ever encountered. My brother and I will find a way to channel your energy, like we did his." Narration- "Perhaps not. But so much Fire. Gifts. Powers. Everywhere... I am can feel them.. as if crawling through my skin. Take them use them.. " There is a green flash around the two. The silhouette is holding a corpse, not Icarus. "Chaos???" It screams. "No. In sector 17... a power mimic... and with a strong range." Icarus sits on a building ledge, and hunkers down. But the red eyes of the shadow look right at him. It fires a beam of electricity at the roof edge. The comic cuts to show the path of the beam, as the roof edge explodes, and Icarus is flung into the air. He lands back on the roof, unharmed, as the electricity simmers off him. A swashtika, glowing red, burns into a corpse behind him. Another identical, huge shadow of human proportions, but with blocky, armoured shape, appears behind him. Icarus judge rolls as the fist misses him by inches, cracking holes in the roof. Narration- "Hide, hide... need to HIDE!" Icarus disappears. His transparent former is shown to the reader, as wings appear in that shape, and he flies up above. The two robots, their backs shown to the reader, look up and say "You cannot hide from me." A cloud of nanites appears in the air, and appears around Icarus, forming into a metal cage. As the cage drops to the street floor. The two robot shadows fly over, and lift the cage up. A panel shows Icarus's heat signature clearly visible. Narration- "I agreed to help them... HELP THEM! The Gentleman was our enemy... maybe this is the Gentleman's work? Machines. Yes! But where are they? Where are my allies?" He gestures out, golden eyes now turned white again, as the metal bars encasing him fly off. He then leaps into the sky, landing on a taller, distant building. Narration- "I still have the Society's powers. I no longer feel Avalon, but I have taken a piece with me... but so many more powers to understand... this place is filled with them... I will turn their trap against them!" The two robots appear right in front of him, where once there was nothing and say "I will clearly just have to pummel you into unconsciousness." "Leave me... ALONE!" Both disappear. One re-appears behind Icarus, punching him in the back of the head. White fire wraps around hius body, as the fists of the other bounce off the energy field. Narration- "I cannot harm them... and they can find me. Chase me... need something else!" Icarus closes his eyes, they open flashing golden. The comic shows what he sees... a mulltitude of golden lights flickering across the city. " Narration- "Too many to understand,... must use something I have..." His eyes flash white again. He gestures at the roof below him, as white wings of energy spread from his back and compel him into the sky, whilst his hands flash with golden energy. The roof glows golden, and in the next panel, the roof has turned into a thick sludged wrapped around the robot's feet. They disappear, and re-appear in the air around Icarus. "You have many tricks. As do I." They appear and re-appear around him in several panels, a blur of fists. In the next panel, Icarus touches a bleeding nose. "Need to escape you... ENTIRELY!" he screams. Icaruses flashes white and disappears. There is a panel of the two robots hovering there before the simmering remainder of white light. In the next panel, Icarus returns. "What...?" He looks up at the sky. It is purple. "What IS THIS PLACE?" "A prison." "I knew it... they sent me to TRAP me here.. and you... you are my JAILOR!" Constantly flowing sigils, symbols and words from a host of languages suddenly float across Icarus's skin in white fire. He holds his hand across the face of one of the robots. But the robot holds onto his wrist as the hand hovers before his face. "You are mistaken. This prison was designed for me" says the robot holding him. The other robot gestures out. "But I have made it my own." "Who are you?" asks the other. "Icarus! I AM ICARUS!" "''The ''Icarus?" ask both robots in unison. "Yes, ''the ''Icarus, the cause of the Great Fires!" "Clearly, we are not thinking of the same Icarus." "Do not MOCK ME!" Icarus pushes his hand against the face of the robot that holds him. The robotic face peels away, showing the human face underneath... and then over several panels, the face crawls back over it. "You have power, I'll admit" says the robots "But, this is my dominion, and I have ''total ''power here. You see this city." He gestures outward. There is a wide shot of Blitzkrieg City. "It is mine. Every living thing, every machine, everything, under my control." "But not... ME!" There is another green flash. The two robots are gone, replaced with corpses, which plunge down through the air. "Useful power" he says. "Now... " he looks at the city below him. "Time for a little chaos." End of issue.